light in a dark room
by EzriaForeverandEver
Summary: Aria's innocence is taken in the most horrible of ways, Ezra is trying his best to help her. But she keeps distancing herself from him- can he help her? Will Ezria be okay? (Rape)


_"__Ez…Ez…Ezr…Erzra…" Aria cried into the phone._

_"__Aria? What is it? What's wrong?" Ezra gasped into the phone. _

_"__Please. Please come and get me" Aria whispered _

_"__Okay! Sure! Where are you?" Ezra exclaimed, she could hear him leaving his apartment. _

_"__I'm. I'm at my house" Aria mumbled. Ezra could hear her choking back tears as he ran to his car._

Ezra looked at his sleeping girlfriend sadly as she thrashed around in her sleep. She would have nightmares every night. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she begged them to 'stop'.

He sighed and moved to sleep on the sofa he was just settling when Aria spoke out;

"Sleep in here with me" she murmured sheepishly. Ezra was unsure as he moved to Aria, he didn't want her to feel unsafe he climbed into the singe bed and wrapped his strong arms around Aria.

_"__ARIA?" Ezra yelled. He was banging on her front door he stepped back and saw a broken window. He cautiously climbed inside._

_"__ARIA?!" Ezra yelled. He found Aria sitting in the dark crying, he flicked on the light and ran to her._

_"__Aria baby, what happened?" Ezra asked kneeling in front of her he looked at her naked body and the trashed room. Aria shook her head and cried into Ezra's chest. _

Ezra could feel Aria relax at his touch and it relaxed him too. He needed her to be okay, to feel safe. When he found her she was a wreck, she was covered in blood and she was naked.

Ezra had kept asking her what was wrong but all she could do was cry.

Ezra had taken her back to his apartment because she was alone for the night.

_"__Aria sweetie, you can tell me" Ezra breathed stroking her hair. Aria was shivering so Ezra took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. _

When Aria had finally told him, Ezra had nearly crashed the car he was so mad…

_Aria's head was against the window, Ezra kept looking at her concern overflowing him. _

_"__Please. Aria. Tell me what happened!" He begged _

_Aria lifted her head and took a deep breath "I… I was… ra…ra…raped" She whispered. Ezra's mouth gaped open as the words fell out of her mouth._

_Ezra's fists were shaking and he had to try really hard not to punch a wall._

Aria woke up in the middle of the night crying and shaking, Ezra woke up and tried to calm her.

"Shhh its okay" he soothed.

"No its not! What if I'm pregnant!" Aria cried.

"Well that's a bridge we'll have to cross when the time come" Ezra said.

"I have to see HIM every day!" Aria cried.

"Why? Who is it?" Ezra pushed.

"Noel Khan" Aria whispered.

**_Aria was lying on her bed reading when Noel Khan broke into her house. He smashed through the window and crept up the stairs._**

**_He came up behind her muffling her scream with his hand. _**

**_He pulled her head back. "Noel" Aria whimpered. _**

"Noel?" Ezra repeated "I am going to kill that son of a bitch!" He exclaimed standing up; he paced up and down the room before slamming his fist into the wall.

"Don't!" Aria pleaded

Ezra came and sat back down next to Aria, he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry" Ezra muttered touching her cheek lightly.

"It's not your fault" Aria whispered.

"**_It's all your fault" Noel spat. "You are such a slut. Banging your teacher for a grade!" he continued._**

**_Aria bit down on his hand, drawing blood. "What the hell!" Noel exclaimed. Pushing her back against the bed. _**

**_"_****_Well now I am going to BANG you!" He growled. _**

"It is I need to be more controlled around you" Ezra admitted.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Really Ezra!" Aria groaned.

"No, it's not! I just want to protect you!" He sniffed.

"It's too late for that!" Aria exclaimed.

**_He slapped her cheek and started to rip off her clothes; she kicked at him but that just made him angrier, he forcefully ripped her legs apart._**

**_He pulled off his pants and climbed on Aria. _**

Ezra face portrayed a mixture of emotions; guilt, Guilt that he didn't protect her,

Anger; that she kept using it against him,

sadness; sadness that he felt as his heart ached for Aria.,

And as much as he hated to say; Lust, he wanted to kiss her and be what they were, but they never could be the people they once were.

"Ezra. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Aria began.

"It's fine" he smiled reassuringly.

_" __I love you Ezzzzzzrrrraaaa" Aria slurred lying down next to Ezra. _

_" __How much did you drink?" He asked._

_But she was already snoring softly. _

**A:N: If you like let me know. Please review, I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
